


wings

by vlushii



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, domestic love, i update when i have no braincells left, just gays in love, sweet rottening fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlushii/pseuds/vlushii
Summary: in which stephen is a normal healthy personattending college with the exceptionof him having wings, and a veryemotionally clingy boyfriendwhose tipsy all the time ･:*✧or⋆¸*ೃ☼ spend a day with jay and stephenand learn the benefits of havinga boyfriend who has wings(in jay’s opinion)
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. ! 3am blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ❝ the clock's ticking around at 3am in the morning  
> when the town is silent and stephen is fast asleep.  
> except for jay. ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING: this is just for fun! hope you enjoy <3

☆彡 𝒋𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒗

sometimes students loan can get to you, and some people have different ways of dealing with them, for instance, in jay's case, he’d get drunk. he wouldn’t say he was an alcoholic persay, it wasn’t like he was dependent on alcohol 24/7. sometimes it was used to clear his head that was full of his overthinking thoughts and sometimes he just wanted to forget about everything and the weight of heavy student loans crushing his shoulders. 

so it wasn’t unusual for him to sometimes wake up at 3am in the morning and grab a quick sip of beer, that is, until he felt a warm hand gently slither around his, making him glance down from the bedside, smiling fondly to see his boyfriend, eyes closed and drool slightly seeping out from the corner of his lips mumbling his name in his sleep. 

“mm.. jay don't go please.. ‘s cold.”

and what a mean person jay would be to say no to that offer. so sighing, he gently sat back down beside stephen, not necessarily laying down but just shifting around for a moment to get into a comfortable spot. he could hear stephens low rumble of satisfaction when feeling the mattress dip beside him, though he didn’t let go of jay’s wrist. 

jay’s tired eyes were still on stephen, wandering over from head to toe, staring fondly at the messy streaks of purple hair that gently covered his closed eyes, which jay had brushed away gently, to stephen’s shoulder blades, where soft feathery wings could be seen, colored in black and purple streaks at the very end tips of the wings that just so happened to match stephen’s mohawk. jay was glad that the wings weren’t white or anything like an angel, it would’ve blinded jay’s eyes in the darkness and stephen wasn’t exactly an angel to everybody’s eyes, said person who always threatened to stab people left and right. though in jay’s eyes he saw a vulnerable angel hidden beneath that stone-cold sarcastic stephen. 

and mayhaps jay could say for himself that stephen was glad for him able to see through him that easily, and for stephen to be able to fully trust jay with his worries that troubled him late at night, times when stephen didn’t have to hide from his true self. and jay was glad that that person was stephen. sometimes jay felt nothing at times. whether it’d be happiness or sadness, he felt like he was a person who was bad at expressing himself, but throughout the times spent with stephen, the winged boy, he felt as if he’d learn so much about himself more than the past 24 years he’d spent living alone. 

gently, jay reached over from the bedside to his computer that had laid near him on the small desk, making sure to dim the brightness down to -2, in fear of waking his sleeping beauty and logging onto pokemon platinum, where the screen of nostalgia flashed ‘𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙟.𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧 ! ’ on his face. music gently floated around the room, making stephen shift slightly in his sleep, one eye slitting open tiredly. he looked up to see his boyfriend staring down at the screen, his fingers aggressively pressing the ‘enter’ key way too many times on the keyboard. 

stephen sighed, glancing-(squinting) briefly at the clock: 3:43 am. 

“aren’t you tired?” stephen asked sluggishly. 

jay hummed back in return, still too concentrated on his game, busy trying to bargain with dormammu in order to stuff it into a pokeball. 

stephen yawned, letting go of his grip around jay’s wrist to stretch his body, as well as moving his stiff wings, some feathers falling onto the floor. they flapped a few gentle times, making a breeze whiff of air floofen up jay’s already messy hair. stephen propped himself up on the pillows and snuggled closer to jay. surprisingly, the smaller man had more body heat than he did, though stephen gently wrapped his feathery soft wings around jay’s smaller body, just the way jay likes it without having him to ask stephen himself, in order to make him warm as well. 

jay who let out a sort of comforting purr shifted himself back onto stephen’s soft wings wrapped around him. stephen noticed his small movements and snickered. 

“like my wings?” 

“what’s not to like about them?” jay said back. 

“do you just like me just because of my wings?” stephen asked with a mocking sad tone.

what stephen didn’t expect to happen next was for jay to abruptly stop his playing in the game, turning around to face stephen. stephen, nervously gay sweating, glanced away from the hetrochromanic eyes that landed on him. “you’ve lost the battle..” he muttered, referring to the game. 

“stephen, look at me.” 

silence.

stephen, letting out an embarrassing squeak, as he felt warm soft hands gently gripping his chin, forcing him to turn his gaze away from jay’s computer, and onto jay’s multicolored eyes. staring at his lover in confusion, he began to profusely sweat bullets. though they have been together for quite some time now, he still manages to gay panick around the smallest of things involving jay and physical contact. 

“your wings are amazing, believe me.  
but i didn’t fall in love for your wings, i fell in love with you.  
i love you, therefore i should love all of you,  
including your wings and you as yourself.”

feeling the tips of ears starting to tint pink, stephen abruptly shot his head away from jay’s admiring gaze, and tried focusing on his uneven patterns of breathing. his heart was absolutely pounding against his ribcage. absolute madness luv. 

“i-” stephen swallowed, not sure what to say.  
“cheesy motherfucker..” he mumbled instead, burying his face into the crook of jay’s arm.

“got you.” jay chuckled, gently wrapping one of his fingers around stephen’s.  
“you should go back to sleep though. classes for you start at like 8am right?” 

god, the way this man was absolutely perfect it was driving stephen mad. 

“sing me to sleep.” he said quietly, though his words were muffled by his face comfortably nestled on jay’s arm, busy inhaling his scent. he wanted to stay like this forever. at 3 am in the morning, where the soft music of floaroma town gently played in the background, the clock ticking softly and jay’s deep raspy voice that was lulling him to sleep. 

“you know i can’t sing.” jay said. 

“i know, duh.” stephen retorted back, finally lifting his face up, though despite his fiery remark, his eyes gazed fondly into jay’s eyes. and for a moment jay was absolutely mesmerized by the sight in front of him, stephen’s pale face that shone like moonlight from the bright computer screen, his messy violet hair that fell in front of the boy’s face, his rosy cheeks and his soft smile. 

“that’s why i’m asking you to sing.” stephen mumbled, breaking off eye contact.  
“if i love you i should love all the parts of you,  
including the parts that you don’t like about yourself n stuff like you said earlier..”

god this boy was going to be the death of him one day. 

pursing his lips for a moment, jay turned back to face his computer screen. it was quiet, the only sound you could hear was the soft music playing in the background and the clock ticking as each second passed by, and suddenly, a soft gentle hum that vibrated from jay’s chest, made stephen glance up at his boyfriend, startled. 

probably the most gentle and calming things stephen could ever hear, his eyes immediately began to felt heavy though he tried forcing himself awake, he wanted to hear more of jay’s humming, rubbing his face against jay’s arm, though it didn't help that jay’s fingers began slightly playing with his hair, as if lulling him to sleep. 

slowly he succumbed to the darkness, using jay’s arm as a soft pillow with jay’s soft humming in the background that was in tune with the music playing from the computer as a lullaby, stephen slowly closing his eyes, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading from his chest upon knowing that jay’s humming was the last thing he could hear before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa this was so cringey im so sorry  
> but i can't help but love this power couple ;0;
> 
> this wasn't proofread and english isn't my first language,  
> so i apologize!


	2. ! bittersweet lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ❝ in the midst of the gloomy skies waking up in the cities of canada,  
> the pair head downstairs, (one in a pink hoodie and one in a black sweatshirt)  
> down into the local shop of starbucks to wake themselves up. ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is a bit long (and concerning)  
> than the last one so i hope,, you dont die at the end from my bad writing..?

✐ 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑𝒉𝒆𝒏'𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒗

waking up was a bit of a challenge for stephen. especially when you had classes at 8am sharp morning which means having to wake up at least an hour and a half earlier to do the things like brushing your teeth, taking a shower, getting breakfast, etc. but all of that proved to be harder to do when simply waking up was the hardest and longest step to complete.

the bed was just so comfortable and— oh. stephen was just about to say how warm it is with jay spooning him like he always does every night (despite him being slightly shorter and smaller than stephen) but somehow the bed had lost its warmth overnight, making stephen grumble out incoherent words as his eyes tiredly slit open, wincing at the bright light that seeped out of the gentle waving curtains.

he looked around, trying to spot a certain messy haired blonde but was no where in sight. sighing, he pulled the covers over his head, attempting to at least be warm, because like hell he was going to lay there in bed with the freezing vancouver air tickling his neck and the cheap broken heater in university dorms that proved to be no help whatsoever.

he managed to drift off into sleep for a good 5 minutes that is until he heard the bathroom door let out a loud creak, followed by light footsteps. stephen turned in his sleep, though his eyes shot wide open once he felt a small gentle touch against his shoulder blades, right where the curve of his wings were. letting out a startled gasp he shot out from the covers and turned around at the speed of light, grabbing out towards a hand.

hissing, he glared at jay who was just staring back at him with his goddamn smirk.

“i told you not to do that!” stephen said, raising his voice, though his attempt to be intimidating didn’t work for jay as stephen’s voice was still groggy and raspy from sleep.

“why?” jay asked. “it always gets you awake in the morning.”

“cause.” stephen pouted. “they’re sensitive.”

“of course, they’re only sensitive to my touch.” jay said nonchalantly, waving a hand around.

with a deadpanned look, stephen smacked jay lightly on the arm earning a chuckle from jay. “they’re always sensitive to everything. mostly to you cause you keep teaSING me all the time.” stephen said, raising his tone at the word to imply his annoyance.

jay only hummed as he walked away from the bed, making stephen briefly glance at the clock: 7:19 am. its fine, he still has plenty of time, though he should probably start getting out of bed, he decides as he stretches his limbs, flapping his wings a little and just as he was about to grab his hoodie from the closet, something flew against his face.

startled and caught off guard, stephen made a weird noise, scrambling to get this ‘thing’ off of his face. and in his peripheral vision he could see jay standing a few feet in front of him with a smug smile on his face.

“you should wear my hoodie today.” jay said, gesturing towards his hoodie.

“and why would i ever do that?” stephen asked, raising an eyebrow as he gently rubbed his fingertips against the smooth fabric of the pink hoodie.

“and when did you ever get this hoodie? i’ve never seen this before and i would’ve never thought you’d be the kind of person to wear pink.” he continued, eyes still transfixed on the hoodie.

“eh. i actually just bought it, but i was planning on giving it to you.”

“what?”

“yeah, pink kinda seems the color that would suit you.” jay says.

“jay you ass im a guy.”

“and? doesn’t mean guys can’t like wearing pink. plus guys who look good in pink look good in anything.” jay says, hoping to bribe stephen into wearing something pink for 1 day.

“why would i ever have to wear pink in order to look good in anything? stephen looks best in anything, wearing pink or not.” and here he goes again, confident stephen referring to himself in 3rd person.

“then prove my hypothesis.” jay says, tone unwavering, leaning against a desk, arms crossed. “wear pink for an entire day just so people can see how good you can rock pink.”

stephen, not knowing what to say, cheeks slightly burning up, because heck, he is not willing to wear pink for a whole 24 hours but he, a man, could not take back his word. he said he’d look good in anything, wearing pink or not. and only a coward would take back their words.

“damn you.” stephen mumbles a curse at jay, throwing the pink hoodie over his frame, trying to ignore jays smug victory smirk, stephen wishing he could smack jay’s smirk off of his face, but with his own lips,, but gently.

though his wings proved to be a burden sometimes, he learned to control it for the past few years. he was able to tuck them in against his back to make them smaller, similar to that as a bird, and carrying his backpack with him everywhere hid his wings well. though at the end of the day he’d have sore wings and had to do exercises now and then. he wasn’t supposed to have back pain of a 78 year old at the age of 22.

“see? you look good in pink. wear it more often. i don’t mind seeing you wearing my hoodie for as long as you’d like.” jay says.

huffing, stephen says nothing, cheeks tinting pink like the shade of his hoodie as he walks past jay in a hurried manner and swinging the bathroom door open. and there, standing was his reflection in the mirror, messy purple hair covering his forehead, cheeks definitely pink and a pink sweater, the arms slightly longer than he’d expected, giving him sweater paws.

for some reason stephen looked extra small today. he didn’t know why. was it because of the color pink or was it because of stephens shy behavior to curl up like a ball whenever he was embarrassed, or was it just jay who mistakenly bought the wrong sized hoodie.

“jay i think you got the wrong size.” stephen says, reaching out for his toothbrush, voice loud enough that he could hear his voice echo against the tiles of the bathroom.

“nah! i like seeing you look tiny in oversized clothing so i bought the biggest size available.” jay shoots back and stephen almost chokes on the minty toothpaste.

he spits out the rest of the toothpaste and brushes his tongue, gargling his mouth with water and spitting it back out again. he runs out of the bathroom, seeing jay at the same spot, leaning against the desk with one hand tucked in his front pocket and the other holding his phone.

upon hearing stephen’s arrival, jay raises an eyebrow and lowers his phone, and there goddamnit is the signature smug smirk again on his face.

“why, hello beautiful.”

“shut the fuck up.” stephen is quick to say, grabbing his backpack from the bedside and aggressively stuffing necessities such as his laptop and a few pens.

they’re in love.

“you look good in pink, i guess you’d look good in any color.” jay continues.

with a loud sigh, stephen zips his backpack closed rather aggressively and turns around to meet jay. “will you please stop teasing me? teasing my wings is already enough and you’re going to make it double?”

“you put that as if you don’t like my teasing.”

“WHEN HAVE I EVER SAID— forget it.” stephen mumbles, ears clearly turning bright red.

“okay fine I’ll stop.” jay grins.

stephen lets out a relieved sigh, that is, until—

“for now.” jay finishes his sentence, making stephen let out a loud groan.

stephen decides today he’ll not go into the shower. not because he’s lazy or anything, but a small part of him admits that he wants to drown in jay’s scent. jay smells like forest pine, misty, mysterious, one of the many things stephen was attracted to. and stephen likes jay’s smell. he likes to smell like jay.

they were outside now, the gloomy clouds that almost blocked the rays of sunshine were over the cities of canada. jay and stephen were walking side by side, hands stuffed in their own hoodies as they made their way towards the nearest and local starbucks. if it weren't for the cold weather they would’ve definitely walked side by side, hand in hand.

stephen let out a soft sigh, watching his breath cloud up in front of him and disappear up into the cold air. his feet automatically turned a right and the coldness that lingered on his fingertips from the outside slowly disappeared to a now gooey warmth as they had entered the warm starbucks shop.

there weren’t a lot of people, (benefits of waking up early) so things at starbucks weren’t quite as hectic as they’d usually be around 8am in the morning when college students barge in and start demanding at least 3 shots of espresso.

stephen was more of a tea kind of guy, despite his aura and everything that screamed he was a maniac who drank coffee 24/7. or maybe it was because he was asian? he didn’t know. tea was something he enjoyed. not the chinese type of tea he used to drink when he was still back in china. those ones were absolutely horrid and bitter. he liked more of the calming sweet tea. anything sweet was his jam.

for jay in his case, he was all ham for coffee. besides anything that was alcohol, he’d drink coffee. either coffee, alcohol, or energy drinks. which wasn’t really healthy in stephens opinion but he managed to bribe jay into drinking tea once in a while.

it was their turn to order now, the cashier who looked up at them and smiled politely, his slightly long silver hair tied into a ponytail that draped across his shoulder, bright blue eyes that put shame onto the cloudy grey skies in vancouver. “welcome back! what would you like to order today?”

“hi, hosuh.” jay greeted. “i’ll have what i have everyday.” he says, before turning around to stephen. “how ‘bout you?”

normally stephen would order some tea, but today, he felt a little bold.

“uhh, i guess i’ll take a pink lemonade?” stephen said, though it came out as more of a question because of his wavering hesitance.

he felt his face burn up as he could see jay raising an eyebrow and hosuh’s surprised expression. hosuh quickly shook it off, returning to his professionalism. “right, okay. that’ll be $4.78” (i have no idea how much drinks cost in starbucks in vancouver just go with it)

jay quickly reaches out to fish out some dollars and a few cents from his wallet, courtesy of him being the “man” in a relationship and paying for stephen and his drink. though stephen always objects, feeling bad that he never got to pay back jay his amount, but jay would always just smile at him saying, “this is love.”

they walked over towards the seats, choosing the one near the window where they could see the sun starting to peek out from the gloomy skies and the sounds of people being introduced to the world of the awake.

“so why the pink lemonade?” jays voice broke through stephen’s thoughts.

“mm. nothing special.” stephen says, not wanting to make a huge deal of him ordering something out of the ordinary, unlike usual. “i like sweet things. also it matches my— i mean your hoodie.”

stephen’s face flushes bright pink again. he mistaken jay’s hoodie he worn today for his own. only literally wearing it for a couple minutes.

“it’s yours though.” jay says.

“what?”

“i technically bought it yes, but i said i would give it to you.” jay says, smiling. “it’s yours now. what’s mine is yours.”

“oh my god.” stephen groans, burying his face into his hands. “would you stop being cheesy and teasing all the time, we’re in the shop of starbucks for christ sake.”

“the holy power of starbucks will not come in between my love for you.” jay says.

and before stephen could shoot out a angsty comeback, a soft voice called out their names, followed by a loud ding of a bell, signaling that their drinks were done.  
stephen, still embarrassed, flipped jay off behind his back as he quickly jumped up from his seat to get his drink, hearing Jay chuckle softly behind him.

they were out of the store now, just before they were waving goodbye to hosuh and saying thanks for the drinks. it wasn’t so cold anymore now that the sun had started showing itself, the grey clouds making way for beams of sunlight to light up the town once again.

stephen, quite enjoying his pink lemonade, taking sips every few minutes, his fingers starting to turn cold once again from the icey cold plastic cup, despite the paper cup holder that was supposedly to be warm.

his fingertips were turning pink.  
he felt pink today.

“how does it taste?” jay asks from beside him.

stephen makes a humming sound, letting go of the red plastic straw from his teeth. (i should’ve made them use metal straws instead of plastics—)

“it’s good.” stephen says.

“that’s it?”

“well what do you want me to say?”

jay just shrugged. “lemme have a taste.” he says, though he was already reaching out towards stephens drink before he could even finish his sentence. struggling for a bit to get the straw in his mouth since the wind kept blowing it back and forth and stephen, who was tired at jay’s miserable attempts, grabbed jay’s hot drink instead.

“there. now drink.”

jay gives him a sheepish smile and stephen, dare he say, felt his heart melt into a gooey warm mess, making him look away, down at jay’s half empty black coffee in a small cup. wonder what it’ll taste like..

he takes the straw in his own mouth and takes a quick sip only for him to choke and gasp. “how do you drink this everyday?!”  
jay shrugs again, sipping at stephen’s own pink lemonade before cringing at the taste, letting out a sharp sigh. “wow, this is really good.” he says, though reaching out for his black coffee again. “but not as good as this.”

“i have no idea how you live off of this.” stephen grumbles, quickly inhaling the leftovers of his pink lemonade, still cringing at the taste of bitter coffee hanging off of the tip of his tongue, the waves of caffeine washing over him once again as he could taste jay’s own lingering coffee breath on his straw.

“you’ll get used to it someday, kid.”

stephen almost snorts out loud. “kid? seriously? im literally only 2 years younger than you, despite even being taller than you, and you call me a kid?”

“says the one whose dressed in an oversized pink hoodie and drinking pink lemonade.” jay quickly says, not bothering to even glance at stephen when he speaks.

“and said person whose cheeks are probably turning pink right now.” jay continues, still staring ahead of him though stephen could hear the smirk in his voice.

indeed, stephen’s cheeks started turning pink again.

“it’s because of the cold!” he argues.

“sure.”

they continued walking in silence, stephen still grumbling a string of incoherent curse words from his lips, as jay sneakily wraps his pinky around stephen’s, as a silent apology, and a silent forgiveness given from stephen as he wraps his pinky tighter around jay’s.

by the time their feet stepped back on the welcoming dreadingful college campus, stephen realised his hands weren’t as cold anymore.

“is there still some pink lemonade leftover?” jay says, his pinky slightly lowering off from stephen’s.

stephen glances down. “no. i thought you didn’t like it?”

“it was okay.” jay mumbles stepping closer towards stephen. “i liked the taste of you more than the pink lemonade though.” his tone lowers into a hushed whisper, smirking as he steals a quick, gentle loving peck from stephen’s pink lips.  
it’s like times slowing down. the only feeling of jay’s warm fingers gently brushing against his neck, and stephen feels like as if they were one person for a split second. the warm lingering coffee breath invades with the bittersweet lemonade, tongues clashing and it was as if a liquid sunset was painted onto his lips.

by the time stephen realises his eyes were closed, he opens them again, revealing a flushed jay, his cheeks beginning to blossom a cherry red, eyes heavy.

stephen barely hears the soft words of “i’ll see you later, pretty boy.” from jay’s mouth.

it leaves stephen breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this: ha. thats gay. love it.


	3. ! winter blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ❝ in the midst of jay zoning out of class (as usual),  
> we travel back in time 3 months ago, into the origin story of jayphen. ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! DISCLAIMER: 
> 
> i'm not sure if you've noticed  
> but i'm trying to make each chapter told in jay/stephen's pov  
> switched for each chapter (if that makes sense?)  
> also this chap will mainly focus on the past so dont be confused!  
> ok i'll shut up now skewifsjf enjoy! (˘͈ᵕ˘͈)  
> 

༄ ‧₊˚ 𝒋𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒗

jay’s positive he’s 100% not paying attention in class as he should be. the professor is moping on and on about the lecture that jay’s pretty sure he could study on his own from the online course, so he doesn’t bother trying to keep his eyes glued onto the presentation.

his thoughts drift off to stephen like they always do. stephen’s pink cheeks, stephen in his pink oversized hoodie, stephen’s bittersweet lemonade breath, stephen’s lips. stephen stephen stephen.

he’s pretty sure if his hand were fiddling with a pen right now, he would be doodling the name stephen all over his notebook, forming a heart. thankfully, he’s not.

jay wonders how stephens doing right now. smirking to himself unconsciously when recalling the stunned and dazed look in stephen’s eyes when his lips left stephen’s.

they had been dating for at least 4 months now, if jay remembers correctly. his thoughts then drift onto when they first met, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

they were in sociology class. jay remembers seeing a bright violet haired entering the classrooms every now and then, though the boy was very quiet, taking his notes and blowing the curls of purple over his forehead.

jay remembers fighting the urge to comb his fingers through the boys hair.

recalling back to the memory, jay doesn’t exactly remember what they were learning that day, but he does remember him being entranced on stephens lips being gnawed. the poor boy’s gonna have a bleeding lip by the end of class, jay thinks.

the professor goes on about different aspects of society, between structuralists and interpretivists, stuff like that. eventually the debate of crimes was mentioned and jay snapped back to attention, pen in hand, fiddling it with slightly alarming accuracy.

“there are different perspectives on the topic of crime.” the professor says, walking around. “whether it’d be the view as a good or bad way, as well as the different point of views for criminals.”

“of course, this is where the police come in.” the professor continues. “the agents of social control, who are in charge of keeping society balanced, along with strict morals, values and laws enforced as well. agents of social control are said to have an open mind, with no biases or opinions in order to judge fairly between what is right and what is wrong.”

“and how will we know whether the agents of social control will have a moral sense of between whats right and wrong?” a new voice arises through the air.

it makes jays skin rise and his eyes found itself wandering towards the purple haired male, resting his palm on his chin, an eyebrow raising challengingly.

“stephen.” the professor acknowledges, pressing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. “raising hands next time would be appreciated, yeah?”

stephen. so that was his name huh.

“anyways, stephen. great question. how will we know whether the agents of social control will have a moral sense between whats right and wrong?” the professor repeated stephens question out loud. “throughout what we know right now, what society has taught us, the morals and ethics that we have learned and been taught since childhood adapt to us. what feels right to us. basically our natural instincts.”

“but what if the criminals as you say, have different morals and ethics? what if they were raised in a different background environment that allowed them to have different natural instincts than us? therefore commiting crimes they believe they did were not wrong in their own sense of moral ethics.” stephen asked, still not raising his hand. “would the criminal still be at fault for not knowing what should be right and what shouldn’t be?”

what the purple haired male said, did make sense in a way, to jay.  
it was attractive, jay had to admit.

before the professor could answer back, the bell had rang loudly in the midst of him beginning to open his mouth. jay could see the man close his eyes for a brief second. “alright, stephen, i’ll answer your question next time. class is dismissed.”

jay’s eyes were still locked on stephen’s movements, how stephen’s pale skin glowed in the light and how his purple locks swayed back and forth as he started keeping his things. Jay hadn’t even realised how long he had been staring for, once stephen started standing up and getting out of seat, not before making eye contact with jay.

he felt his heart stop.  
and then skip a beat.

black doe orbs with deep violet as the night sky locked onto his multicolored sunset eyes. jay felt as if he was lost into stephen’s eyes, lost into a world he couldn’t get out of, a world where only stephen could find him.

the purple boy haired seemed to have caught his attention, for quite some time now.  
and it didn’t help that his pink lips curved into a smirk as well.

“class is dismissed.”

jay, flashing forward back to now, had his eyes lit up upon hearing the professor mentioning that class is over, meaning he could steal a quick few minutes to see stephen again. he shoved whatever was laying sprawled across his desk into his backpack, hoisting it over his right shoulder with ease, not bothering to lift the other arm up to his left shoulder (though stephen would often times scold jay at it, saying something about how it would damage his spine and give him back pain.)

he walked out of the lecture room, his blonde messy hair peeking out from the sea of people who were also walking in the same direction as him, forward and out into broad daylight where the field was. they had a break around every 15 minutes or so when ever class ended, which was fair, in jay’s opinion. the only downside was that stephen wasn’t in most of his classes, so that was a bummer.

after class, stephen and jay would always meet underneath one of the trees, the same spot 3 months ago, when jay had asked stephen to go out with him. that place was special to them, as they stood underneath the yellow-orangish tree, fall coming as the leaves plucked itself off from the branches, falling over the pair. he remembers stephens stunned and cold flushed face, cheeks pink from the cold weather, or was it because of jay? he’d like to think it was the second option.

though it was now winter, november to be exact, and the sunset colored leaves were now gone, falling into a heap at the bottom of the ground, though it was okay. spring would come around soon, he’d hope, blossoming into a new branch of bright green leaves, just like their love.

as jay neared the tree, (curse his low-life vision) he could spot a tall leany figure leaning against the old bark of the tree, followed by a lanky hand waving at him.

almost immediately, jay started smiling.

“hey.”

“hey.” jay says, a bit too breathless.

“how was class?” the usual question.

“couldn’t stop thinking about you.” he murmurs. the usual answer.

“you should be focusing in class.”

jay takes his time to answer, standing beside stephen, leaning against the tree, their fingers slightly brushing against each other, seeking for warmth but too shy to do so.

“i wanted to focus on you.”

stephen snorts at jays cheesy remark, and it makes jay smile fondly at him, his heart blooming into a warm gooey mess. he remembers for how long he had wanted to say that, when stephen and him were still in the ‘just friends no homo’ phase. stephen knew how jay would have a low attention span, though jay still doesn't get how stephen never seems to be surprised at how jay would forget about the simplest things but remember the tiny details about stephen.

“you should be focusing in class.” stephen says. the exact same sentence, 3 months ago.

they weren’t standing in the same spot as they were right now, underneath the tree. they were standing right outside of the university campus entrance. sitting on the fields. jay remembers fiddling with the grass around his fingers nervously, legs crossed and acting like a high schooler with a girl crush.

“how can i when the lecture is so boring?” jay says, falling against the grass, feeling it tickle his neck and arms, and he suddenly feels the urge to doze off, with the sun hitting his skin, making him feel like a slime thats supposed to melt under the sun in about 25 minutes.

he hears stephen sigh from beside him. so jay closes his eyes, trying to focus on stephen’s even pattern of breathing. his sighs, his words, his voice. right now, jay doesn’t want to look at the disappointing stare of stephen.

“i could give you tutoring lessons, if you want.”

the offer makes jay into a heaping hot mess. he wants to say something along the lines of, “you don't have to” or “you sure?” or even “thank you.” something a normal person would have said, but with jay’s sleep deprived brain that was slowly losing conscious, all he could mutter out was “that would be nice.” in a sleepy low tone.

he wants to slap himself across the face. wow, yeah, very nice answer jay. but he couldn’t even muster the energy to blame himself. he could catch a quick 10 minute snooze, right? besides, class next period wasn’t that important anyway. he could always learn from the online courses instead.

jay doesn’t really know why stephen even offered to tutor him. was it a gesture of kindness or out of pity? either way, it’s fine as long as jay can get a longer glimpse of stephen (thats not just when they’re in the same class). jay knows well that he’d get to see stephen sitting cross-legged and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, and his iconic purple hair messily styled draped across his forehead.

and he was ecstatic.

they planned to meet on a saturday later that week. when classes aren’t in session and when most college students are catching up on their sleep. jay finds himself wandering over to stephen’s dorm room. he hesitates. his thoughts are clouding his mind and he can’t seem to even see his fingers at this point. today was saturday, right? not friday or thursday, right? how does he smell? well, he did just take a shower.. how about his breath? no its fine, he remembers chewing on some refreshing mint earlier.

jay lets out a loud sigh. why is he even overthinking in the first place? stephen just invited him over (probably out of pity) for tutoring lessons. but he still couldn’t help but feel extremely exposed and out of place for some reason.

he doesn’t even realise or hear the sound of the door unlocking and opening, though he does see the tall and slim pale calves of stephen standing in front of him. god, he probably looks like a mess right now. probably more like a maniac, with him just standing outside of stephen’s door and staring down at his hands pretending like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“uh.” stephen begins, unsure.

jay wants to die.

“i didn’t think you’d come this early?” stephen says, though it sounds more like a confused question. “but what are you doing outside staring at your hands? get inside dude.”

perhaps if jay slams himself on the door repeatedly, he might merge with the door and therefore wouldn’t have to deal with this mess—

his feet (saving him) found itself stepping inside stephen’s room. jay’s bruised confidence hasn’t resurfaced yet, neither had his head. he was just staring at the ground, still.

so, stephen’s room had a navy blue carpet rug. nice to know.

“you.. okay?” jay hears stephens concerned tone in his voice.

he sucks in a sharp breath of air. he shouldn’t be acting like a cowardly cat with his tail between his legs. “yeah, i’m good.” he finally raises his head a little, his gaze locking onto stephen’s.

dark violet purple meets sunset orangey red.

jay takes the moment to appreciate stephen’s features, even if it does hurt his ego when stephen starts noticing how hungrily jay’s eyes are tracing the outlines of his body. from the top of stephen’s head, messy curls of purple locks that brushed against stephen’s forehead, to stephen’s nose that had a small slight bump on it, to stephen’s pale cheeks, and his slim pink lips.

he notices how stephen is wearing a simple black t-shirt, showing his smooth yet pale slim arms and god, jay hopes he doesn’t sound like a weirdo but stephen is wearing s h o r t s. grey-blackish shorts to be exact, showing his calves (that he had seen earlier but lets pretend he hadn’t for the sake of him being a whipped gay) and knees.

he probably seems weird if he were to say out loud that stephen has pretty knees.  
pretty knees? was that a thing? jay wants to melt into a puddle like a slime onto stephen’s rug and never appear again.

but its true though, everything about stephen is just so _pretty_ to him, he doesn’t even know why. one of the few and small details about stephen jay realises: was that stephen’s fingertips were almost always blossoming pink, (which he thought was oddly adorable) and the fact that jay has now realised that even stephen’s knees were also soft pink makes his heart melt.

stephen seems delicate to jay, like a pretty cherry blossom in winter air.  
fragile and soft, and jay wants to make sure he handles the boy with care.

as if his heart couldn’t melt any more, his eyes trail down to stephen’s feet, (no he is not going to say stephen has pretty feet because that would be,, concerning and weird—) where he notices stephen shift around nervously, and its almost as if jay could feel that stephen was getting tense, and a bit self conscious of how he looked?

because right now, stephen was wearing bright yellow duck slippers. it looks soft, like the royal blue rug that stephen and jay are standing on right now, though not as soft as stephen’s hair. the head of the slippers had the head of a small duck, its black eyes slightly covered by the yellow fluffy fabric, with pink bulby cheeks seemingly made of cotton and its bright orange lips formed a pout.

“nice slippers.” jay mutters, not realising he had said it out loud, his eyes snap back open in alarm back to stephen’s eyes.

he expected stephen to judge him, (hardly and concerningly) but what he didn’t expect was stephen’s shocked and stunned expression, lips trembling and his cheeks that started to tint a rosy pink.

“i’m sorry!” jay blurts out. he almost wants to shut his mouth with hot glue. “i didn’t mean— well your slippers, i-i thought they were cute i’m sorry if you felt weird—” he groans out loud, burying his blooming red face in his hands, in an attempt to curl into a ball and fade into the void.

they’re a mess. both of them. standing in the opposite direction of each other, limbs tense, one with a stunned expression, whose soul seemed to have left his body, the other whose desperate to merge and become one with the air. both of their cheeks reddening to a soft hue, awkward silence in the air, suffocating them.

stephen, who has regained his composure (and his soul as well) finally clears his throat, looking away, trying to cool his face down. “why don’t you take a seat?” he suggests. “i think this is gonna take a while..”

jay, peeking out from between his fingers, lets out a small smile, more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✩⡱ i honestly didn't think that this little  
> fluffy drabble series would get attention?? :0  
> but i'm really grateful that some people do take the time  
> to read what i put out :')) (i dont even know why) 
> 
> also i have no idea what this is going to turn out/be  
> because i have 0 plans lol i just wanna embrace the sweet  
> kind of relationship vibes jayphen would give ♥︎


	4. ! sunset red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ❝ its as if the world goes quiet and time stops  
> when their gazes lock onto each other,  
> as dark violet meets sunset orangey- red. ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> travelling back in the past to stephen's childhood!  
> where we'll get to experience what it's like in stephen's pov to grow wings༊*·˚  
> still staying in the past (im sorry if it gets kind of confusing)

ੈ♡˳·˖ 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑𝒉𝒆𝒏'𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒗

stephen still remembers when he first discovered the abnormal wings that started growing on his back. he knows for sure he didn’t have wings since birth, thankfully. he wishes he didn’t have such good memory when he was a kid, because he remembers it was on a saturday, when he was 8 years old, little stephen who was oblivious and still innocent. there was a sharp prick that moved across his back like electricity, making stephen’s eyes widen as he felt himself falling, though quickly saving himself by grabbing onto one of the ledges at the kitchen table.

it hurt. but it disappeared. it came between intervals as soon as it appeared and as soon as it left, and often at unexpected times, catching stephen off-guard. at first stephen didn’t think much of it, maybe he hit his back too hard on one of the walls or his wardrobe when playing ddr. but it became more concerning as the pain grew, intense and lasting longer than the previous ones. he didn’t know why this was happening, and he was too scared to confront this with his parents. all his 8 year old mind could comprehend was that either this was something his parents kept talking about this ‘puberty thing,’ was that it? or was it stephen just slowly dying? either way, both options scared the hell out of his tiny body, silencing his mouth shut whenever he did try to open up about his problem.

stephen remembers staring at his reflection, his tiny puny pale body in the mirror, staring back at him. he had lost sleep over this, he could tell. tossing and turning, from left to right on the bed, either withering from pain or from his troubling overthinking thoughts. he felt like it was killing him. physically and emotionally. here 8 year old stephen was, standing bare feet in the bathroom, half naked, his green t-shirt thrown into the bathtub. tracing his fingertips gently across his back, as his head tried to rotate 180 degrees in order to see his back more clearly. it made his skin crawl, feeling the two little bumps that were implanted onto his back, clearly growing in size more than last week.

he throws his t-shirt back over his head, pulling it onto his tiny body. whatever, he thinks. this’ll only be temporary, he hopes, exiting the bathroom and closing the light, followed by the door shutting behind him.

 _he hopes._  
that this will be over soon and one morning he’ll wake up feeling fine, and that he’ll get to live his life normally just like every other kid his age.

though god seemed to have not bat an eye at his prayer as the nights that lacked sleep continued and the pain grew. stephen remembers tumbling down from his bed one day during the middle of the night, whimpering and clutching at the soft beige carpet on the floor, trying to make as little noise as possible. it literally felt like his back was opening up, like someone was splitting his back open with a knife.

it felt terrible, and it hurt so much, stephen thought he was going to pass out.

because what happened next was that the pain had suddenly stopped, thankfully. but as he lifted his sweaty face from his arms he could see a few black feathers, (probably as small as a quail’s) surrounding him on the floor. Iit made stephen confused, and scared at the same time as he slowly got up, picking one of the feathers that was on the ground with him.

it’s silent, except for the few cicadas outside that were still chirping, the uneasy silence that lingered in the night sky made stephen’s ears ring. his heart was still beating faster than it should’ve, veins filled with adrenaline as his feet found itself wandering towards the door, and stephen reached a shaky hand towards onto the doorknob, twisting it.

with light padded footsteps against the hollow wood floors, stephen tip-toed to the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind him and closing his eyes, before turning on the light. he closed his eyes because he was scared of what he might see, once he opens the light. though with enough deep breaths, he slowly opens his eyes. the violet orbs in his reflection swirled with confusion and fear as his eyes widened, slowly stepping away from the mirror.

no, no, no, stephen’s mind repeats. this can’t be real, this is a dream. wake up!

he feels himself backing up against the wall, and he feels something, that felt like his back, but didn’t at the same time, collide with the wall and that was all it took for 8 year old stephen to crumple down into a heap of loud sobs. he didn’t even bother trying to hide his tears. yelling out in frustration and in fear, and any other emotion he kept bottled up inside him, he let it out all at once.

his parents found him that night, soon after he had his meltdown in the bathroom.

he remembers seeing the stunned look appearing on his parents face, when the light had shined brightly in their eyes and as they looked down, seeing their son on the floor, crying his eyes out, and on his back, perched on top were two distinct tiny wings, soft feathers colored in black.

after that fiasco of a meltdown, stephen isn’t quite sure what happened later that night, though he is grateful that his parents didn’t give him away or abandon him in anyway. though, they were scared. it took them a few weeks to get used to half naked stephen walking down the stairs, yawning and flapping his tiny wings behind his back.

he spent most of his time indoors as a kid, maybe that's why a lot of people would wonder why he was so pale and assume he was white rather than asian. school wasn’t really the best option for him, so he resorted to homeschooling, which honestly he thought was fine and manageable. he also spent most of his time with his mom, while his dad was out first thing in the morning for his job and would come very late at night, past stephen’s bed time, though his dad never forgot to give him a quick kiss goodnight, before shutting his bedroom door.

stephen’s mom probably knew him better than he did, she knew how to cheer him up when he was down, when stephen remembers he can’t go outside to play just like the rest of the kids, can’t live life normally when he grows up, can’t wear clothes normally without having to cut two holes through the back, nor can he walk down the sidewalks without his thick jacket in the summer without being called a “freak” or “bird-boy” behind his back.

one day his mom pulled him aside to the bathroom, and 13 year old stephen’s eyes found themselves staring confused at the small black cup that contained bright violet liquid, along with some plastic gloves. he looked back to his mom, raising an eyebrow silently.

“why don’t we dye your hair?” his mom says, already reaching out towards the gloves and pulling them over her hand.

stephen doesn’t know how to respond. “why purple?” he blurts out.

“i would’ve thought you knew what the color purple meant, seeing you locked in your room reading all those ancient history books in medieval times.” his mother hums. “purple is the color for royalty, am i right? and royalty suits my little prince.”

“mom..” he groans in embarrassment, cheeks starting to flush pink.

“oh come on don’t be a pussy cat, now come here and stand still in front of the mirror. I bet you’ll look good in purple rather than dull black.”

though stephen wanted to stay still and cross his arms like what a moody teenager usually does, he finds the corner of his lips tugging up into a small smile. “fine..” he mutters, biting the inside of his lips as he makes his way into the bathroom.

later, stephen walks out proudly, chest puffing up as he now has bright lilac hair, and as he turns around, his face lights up as the dull black feathers on the tips of his small wings were also coated on a fresh new sheet of bright indigo, similar to the shade of stephen’s now dyed hair.

“don't flap them!” his mother warns in an echoing voice as she easily discards the plastic gloves colored in purple dye into the trash can.

stephen resists the urge to.

his father coming home earlier on sundays to a purple-haired 13 year old stephen was definitely a surprise for him. he remembers the stunned expression on his dads face (though not as stunned as when he had seen stephen with wings for the first time) which makes him giggle, flapping his wings out to reveal the now faded indigo streaks on the tip of his black wings.

it was never really something to be proud of, stephen having wings. most of the time he just wanted to blend in like the rest of the crowd, but having wings that grew larger each year and indigo hair wasn’t really cutting it for him.

his parents never took stephen to see the doctor either, and stephen was glad for that. he appreciated his parents not treating his wings as if it were some disease that was going to eat him alive, or a mutation. after his wings sprouted from his back, the pain had subsided, mainly because stephen ate painkillers daily, though the wings started growing larger, from feathers that ranged from a little quail’s, to as big as his body.

one time, when stephen was 15, he wondered if his wings were actually big enough to fly. of course, he knows that his bones should be lighter than his body weight, similar that as a bird in order to fly, but he hasn’t really found out if his bones lost weight or not.

so he finds himself standing on top of the kitchen table. he calculated the results in his head while staring at the ground, fists clenched and bunched up at his side. either this was going to go well, or horribly wrong. but with a few moments of hesitation and a quick deep breath in for determination, he swoops down—

—only to find himself slamming head-first onto the ground. he bites his lip, almost drawing blood as he slowly collects himself (and his fallen ego) from the ground, clutching at his nose that had now started to bleed.

his nose hurt like hell.  
and thats the story of how stephen got a small bump on his nose till today.

throughout his childhood and teenage years, his life has been pretty okay so far, stephen thinks. he doesn’t really want it to change, and he feels selfish. having to be under the wing of his parents care all the time and the idea to be suddenly off to college for the few years and living alone for a while and until the rest of his life makes his stomach uneasy.

but he’s thankful that his parents were encouraging of him, giving him warnings every day so he doesn’t forget such as; wearing a thick coat or a backpack at all times to hide his wings, making sure to do his nightly routine exercise for his wings in order to not be sore, and bringing his mini umbrella with him, in case in rains because nobody likes a sick stephen with exposed wings underneath the pouring rain.

stephen’s pretty sure he’s overthinking because as the first day of college settles in and he flops onto one of the college dorm beds in his room, he lets out a relieved sigh he didn’t know he held in for so long, backpack hitting the ground and his wings sprouted back to life.

life in college was pretty chill, at least for the first day, in stephen’s perspective. nobody really questioned or was interested in your life, unlike childhood, which stephen could appreciate. As long as you focus on your studies and not actually failing finals, stephen thinks that he’ll survive life itself.

people might give stephen questioning glances now and then, his radiant and messy violet hair in a mohawk probably was the reason, but stephen didn’t mind it. unlike these peasants who still had dark plain hair, he was the one who got all the attention.

the winged boy who carried his backpack everywhere.

he wasn’t really too keen on the idea of making friends, unlike his mother’s idea, he preferred to stay alone. eating lunch alone with his phone to keep his company, that was enough for stephen. though what he didn’t expect was a certain someone to come into his life and change it.

sociology class he remembers, second semester on his first year. the professor was talking about something along the topics of crime and the agents of social control, if stephen can recall correctly.

usually he’d just go in the lecture hall and take notes quietly, but as the professor started talking about how criminals who defied the laws of social control should be kept back in place, something inside him just snapped. so he, himself even was surprised when he suddenly spoke out loud, without raising his hand. (he always raises his hand when he has a question)

if you think about it logically, of course people who commit crimes are bad. stealing, literring on the ground, and having no reaction to murder. but if you look deeper into that, (at least in stephen’s logic) there's always something that's causing people to commit crimes. he believes not everyone commits crimes without a reason, nor do people initially come out of the world as bad people.

stephen doesn’t necessarily remember what he said that day, but he did remember feeling the multiple stares on him, including a specific messy blonde whose heterochromatic eyes lingered on him for quite some time now.

he remembers seeing the messy blonde, mostly from sociology class where he was just zoning out and fiddling with a pen in his right hand. sometimes, stephen could see the porcupine-like blonde exit the shop of starbucks, sipping on some coffee.

that’s where it started.  
when their gazes locked onto each other and it was as if the world was dead silent.

the corner of stephen’s lips tugged into a small smirk at the blonde from the opposite of where he stood as stephen’s violet dark eyes glimmered in amusement as it met sunset-orangey red.

sunset red was stephen’s favorite color.

ʚ ɞ

˗ˋˏ°• bonus ! •°ˎˊ˗

[i had a little bit of free time in my hands so i decided to draw a lil sumthing sumthing :D]

pls do keep in mind that i literally cannot draw hands /at all/ and i can't color digitally ;-;

but here's jayphen on their lil morning date before heading to class in ! bittersweet lemonade from chapter 2! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly at first i wanted to do an angsty chapter for stephen's backstory of how he grows wings but while writing my hands just?? don't allow me?? i literally cannot write angst, even if i do, i'll probably be the one crying over my own writing lol just enjoy the fluff for now!! hopefully nobody finds it boring?? anyways bye lovelies have a good day/night! ˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ ♥︎


End file.
